A Simple Sacrifice Continuation
by bobby0804
Summary: Carries on from where A SIMPLE SACRIFICE finished. Mostly Grace and Boyd.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone!

*waves*

This is my first ever wtd piece. I'm a new fan of the show, so far I have only seen seasons 1 to 3. I'm currently enjoying working my way through series 4. Forgive me if this isn't good!

I appreciate all feedback!

* * *

Grace stared in horror at the screen before her, hands clasped over her mouth, mind racing. The teams were on their way, why the hell hadn't they arrived yet? Where were they? She opened her mouth, still hidden behind her shaking hands, but found herself unable to speak. Reece had just stabbed Boyd. A second time. _'Oh God.' _

Grace tried to speak, but again failed, she just couldn't. Had her meddling, her poor attempt at talking Reece down encouraged this? She had tried to calm Boyd's attacker and save him, instead she may have just killed him. '_Please, no.' _

Boyd. His picture just a foot away from her, but the real distance too far for her to be of any help. She watched him on the camera, took in his form, the frown on his face, noticed his blinking eyes as they struggled to stay open, his lips slightly parted as he tried to cope with the pain.

'_Come on Grace,' _she chided herself, '_do something. Anything. Before he hurts Boyd again.'_

But what could she do? What if she spoke and sparked another fit of violent rage from Reece, to be received by Boyd? Grace looked down at her lap, thinking hard, knowing she couldn't' look at his face. If she wanted to think up a way to distract Reece's attention, she needed to first focus. Not on Boyd. Her head jerked up as she heard shouts and banging in the background. The police, Mel and Spence, had they arrived? Grace couldn't help but hope that help was there, that is wasn't too late for Boyd.

Reece was talking into the camera again. Grace leant forward and paid him her full attention. She held her breath, unable to hear his goodbye over the thumping of her heart. She watched as he patted Boyd on the shoulder softly, three times, and then suddenly he was gone.

With a sharp intake of breath, Boyd almost whispered her name. His eyes closed. His body slowly swayed on the stool. He was still conscious. He mumbled something to himself in response to the gunshots, seemingly unaware of the meaning behind the noise. Grace prayed the shots were for Reece, not a member of the team.

'_Talk to him,_' Grace said to herself, _'try to reassure him, try to comfort him.' _She felt helpless. What could she say, she wondered, that could possible help? She had caused this. Reece had been playing her all along, and she had been completely unaware. If she had placed the pieces of the puzzle together sooner, she could have prevented Boyd from going, she could have saved him.

'_He isn't dead yet,' _a small voice in her mind reminded her. Followed with more doubt, _'yet.'_

Her trance like state of shock was broken as Mel and Spencer came running into the room. Grace sighed with relief as she watched Boyd's head sag against Spence's shoulder as the two rushed to his aid.

"Just hold on sir, the ambulance is on its way." Mel's words were comforting to Grace, and Boyd, no longer conscious, never heard them.

Grace tried not to watch as the paramedics lowered Boyd to the floor, cut away his jacket and strapped his pale and motionless form onto a stretcher. Suddenly the room was empty. In the bottom corner of her screen, Grace could just make out a dark stain on the carpet. Even in the blue glow of the room she knew it was blood. His blood.

"Oh God." The first words spoken aloud since igniting Reece's explosion of rage.

Mel's face appeared on the screen, staring directly at the camera. "They're taking him to the Royal Infirmary. I'm staying here to help Spence coordinate the scene. We'll get their as soon as we can."

Mel turned the camera off. The screen went to black.

Pushing away from her desk Grace swallowed down the bile that was trying to force its way out of her body. She grabbed her purse and coat and hurried through the building. Her hands trembled as she fought to get the key into the ignition of her car.

"I'm coming, Boyd."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews everybody! I'm glad to see people enjoyed the first part! I'm looking forward to reading some of everyone else's fan fiction too! I love getting feedback and so decided to add a little more to this. I have lots of ideas, and hopefully will get the time to write something else soon!**

**Thank you for the comments for part 1, I really appreciate them. Here is part 2!**

* * *

**As she paced the waiting room, Grace fielded over a dozen calls from Mel, Spence and Frankie, all desperate to hear more on Boyd's condition. She wished she could help them, but after being ushered into the waiting area the nurses had told her to be patient. Boyd was in surgery. **_**'Surgery.' **_**It was all she knew. It wasn't enough. **

**A woman and her teenage daughter were seated in the corner of the otherwise empty room. The daughter was quietly crying and whimpering into her mothers shoulder, the mother was unsuccessful in her attempts to shush her. Each time she looked over at the two, Grace felt her stomach tighten with fear that she should experience the same pain they were, if the worst should happen to Boyd. She already hurt enough, her whole body seemed to ache with worry and fear for him. **

**Grace left the room, deciding a walk would do her good. She made it to a hot drinks machine barely a hundred feet away from the room she had left. It was enough. She got herself a tea, then thinking of the poor women and her devastated daughter, she bought another two and carefully balanced all three back to the room. Grace couldn't help but be nice to people, and she almost smiled as she thought of what Boyd would say of her random act of kindness as she handed the two drinks over with a soft nod. The grateful smile the mother gave her in return warmed Grace, making her feel slightly better. She moved to the other side of the room and, for the first time during the hour she had paced away she decided to sit. **

**Time seemed to stop. Another hour had passed. Grace rubbed at her face to try and stay alert. Her tea was long forgotten and cold, she dropped the cup in a bin and rubbed at her hands for lack of anything better to do. She stopped as she watched a young nurse with a clipboard in her grip enter the room and head straight towards her. Grace stood up straight and tried to prepare herself for whatever it was she was about to hear. **

"**My Boyd has been moved to recovery. If you would like to see him, follow me." No further information was given, and Grace felt her relief that he was still actually alive quickly turn to irritation as she followed the woman through long and winding hospital corridors. She stopped outside of a private room and finally made eye contact with the elder woman. "Here he is." **

**Grace began to question the woman but the nurse briskly shook her head. "I'm afraid I am not permitted to give out any information on the patient. A doctor will be with you shortly. Goodbye." Grace ignored the curtness of the women as she entered the room, suddenly desperate to see him for herself, to make sure he really was alive. **

**She had expected the room to be bustling with activity, nurses fussing around their patient, machines humming and beeping, but instead the room was silent and empty, except for the still figure in the bed. **_**Boyd. **_**An oxygen mask covered his face, he made a soft hissing sound with each breath he took. Grace moved the single plastic chair right up to the bed. She sat, gently touched his hand before pulling away and sitting back in the chair. Chin resting on her hand, she stared at him and thought. **

"**Oh Peter," she muttered. Tears glistened in her eyes. "Oh Peter. I am so sorry."**

* * *

**Later. **

**Frankie paced the room. Mel stared at the wall. Grace remained in the chair. Every so often she reached over and touched his hand, but then she would quickly move away again, as though scared he would catch her touching him. **

"**Spence is still with the commissioner," Mel excused his absence. "They've put him in charge, while Boyd's out, and there's hell to pay."**

**Grace could only nod. Frankie scoffed. "There's always hell to pay. Grace, what have the doctors said exactly?"**

**Grace looked up, confused. "Nothing. A doctor was supposed to be coming, but never did."**

"**Right. I'll find out what's going on . An hour in here and nobody's even checked on the patient? That's not acceptable."**

"**Frankie," Mel moaned, "just don't go upsetting anybody, okay?"**

**Frankie laughed as she left.**

"**How are you?"**

**Grace looked surprised. "It's him you should be worrying about."**

**Mel looked uncomfortable. "I know. But I can worry about you too. You, well you saw it all, you were in contact with Reece, this has done a number on you too."**

**Grace said nothing. **

"**It's not your fault, you know." **

**She shook her head. Tears welled to her eyes, Grace tried to will them away, feeling ashamed. "I know it isn't my fault, not logically, but, I still feel responsible."**

"**Grace," Mel whispered as she leant over to hug her gently as she continued the fight against her tears. Frankie returned, looking awkward as she took in the scene. Mel moved away from Grace, Grace tried to hide the fact that she had been crying. Frankie waved a clipboard in her hand, triumphant. "Doc's coming in five. Apparently they are understaffed, but very apologetic. Now," she carried on, looking down as she flicked through the sheets of paper, scanning through the notes, "lets see just how Mr Boyd is doing." She nodded her head and muttered to herself as she continued on through the notes. When finished, she noticed the two women staring at her, clapped her hands together and smiled. **

"**Not bad. Unless the wounds get infected, he should be okay."**

**Mel smiled with relief. "Really?"**

**Frankie wanted to reassure both of them. "Really. Looking here, surgery went fine. They closed both wounds with no complications. He's going to be feeling really rubbish for a while, of course, and he's not going to be his usual smiling, friendly and pleasant self while he recovers-"**

**Both Grace and Mel managed to laugh at this. Frankie's smile faded as she glanced over at her boss, noticing the way his eyes were blinking slightly, he was coming too. **

"**Guys," Frankie nodded her head in his direction. "I'd say he's waking up. The sedation should be wearing off. Maybe we should wait outside, Mel, give Boyd some privacy?"**

**Mel nodded and the two quickly left the room. Grace wondered why they thought it was okay that she should stay. **

**Boyd's eyes kept blinking open and quickly closing for over fifteen minutes before he seemed to properly wake. He slowly looked around the room, raised his hand to grab at the oxygen mask covering his face but it dropped back down to the bed before he could complete the task. **

"**Shit," he gasped as his eyes closed again. **

"**Here, let me help." Grace leant over and gently slid the mask from his face. Boyd looked at her surprised, then smiled slightly. **

"**Grace," he whispered, his voice quiet and husky.**

**Grace nodded and couldn't help but smile. He sounded groggy. But he was here. He was alive. "You're going to be okay," she said, for his benefit and hers. "You gave us all a scare, and big scare."**

"**Sorry," he said, gasping slightly as he tried to move, realising it was best to stay still. **

"**How do you feel?"**

"**Sore."**

"**That's to be expected."**

**Boyd tried to smile. "I guess."**

"**I'll go get the others. They wanted to see you as much as I did."**

"**They're here?" Boyd looked surprised.**

"**Of course." Grace smiled, patted his hand, then paused and held it gently for a moment. "I am so glad you're still here Peter, you have no idea."**

**Boyd watched her, tried to respond but his words were still muddled, his head felt foggy. Seeing the frustration on his face Grace chose that moment to leave and fetch the others.**

**Frankie bounded into the room full of energy and Boyd couldn't' help but smile. "Hey," he muttered, his throat feeling sore, his head dizzy. But he knew not to complain, and just be grateful he was still here at all. **

"**Sir," Mel muttered, "I'm glad you're okay."**

"**Yeah," Frankie joined in, "back to the hand of the living hey!"**

"**Th-thanks," he replied, his throat scratching as he spoke.**

**At that moment, a seriously stressed Spencer hurried into the room. "I only just managed to escape," he explained as he entered, before seeing Boyd in the bed, the three women looking much more relaxed and happier than when they had left him. **

"**Is he okay?"**

**Boyd felt his eyes closing but he still replied, "he is… in the r- r- room , you know."**

**Spencer smiled, nodded his head apologetically. "How are you?"**

**Boyd closed his eyes again, briefly, then fought against exhaustion to reopen them. Frankie turned her voice down to a hush. "He's probably asleep. I'd expect him to be in and out of it until the stuff they gave him is out of his system."**

"**Will he be okay?" Spence hated being out of the loop. **

**Boyd's eyes blinked open again. "Still here," he muttered, feigning annoyance. His eyes continued to droop, he knew it was only a matter of time until he was asleep once more. **

"**He's," Frankie glanced over and saw Boyd watching her, "sorry Boyd. **_**You**_** were very lucky. The knife was long and it went all the way in. It's probably the extra padding you carry that saved you." **

"**Frankie!" Even with slurred speech his high pitched tone made everyone smirk. **

"**Yep," Spence said, tapping his bosses knee lightly. "I think he'll be fine."**

**Grace smiled, Mel watched her carefully, deciding that it seemed genuine. "You know what Spence, I think you're right."**


End file.
